


Hooked on a Feeling

by YetHereWeAre



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fish Puns, Fishing, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, carlton made his own boat, fisherman!Carlton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetHereWeAre/pseuds/YetHereWeAre
Summary: Carlton wants to go fishing and Shawn decides to tag along
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been wanting to go fishing for a while now and i just started rewatching psych so i felt like i'd indulge myself a little bit

The weather in Santa Barbara is pleasant and today was no exception. The sun shone through a cloudless sky and birds were singing out choruses. With no wind, it was the perfect day to go fishing. Which is exactly what Carlton was planning to do. He was looking through the garage, making sure he would have everything needed before he could head out when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist, nuzzling their face into the crook of his neck.

Carlton relaxed into the hold, “good morning.”

“Mornin’,” Shawn mumbled, “ya goin’ out?”

“Yeah, after breakfast.”

“But it's so early,” Shawn whined and Carlton couldn’t help but chuckle, “you should just go later. Stay in bed for longer.”

“Shawn, you know now is the best time for me to go. I’d rather not fish in the dark.” Carlton twisted around to better face his husband, wrapping his arms around Shawn’s shoulders.

Shawn’s face lit up with a burst of energy and Carlton would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little bit scared with what that could mean. “Why don’t I just go with you?”

He glared, “last time you did we ended up in Nevada.”

Shawn pouted, “that won’t happen this time I promise. I’ll be on my very best behavior.” he brought his hand up to his temple and closed his eyes, ''I'm getting a vision...you, me, the water, lots of fish, we get back without a hitch.”

“Shawn,” he growled out a warning.

“Come on Lassie Face, I really promise this time.” Shawn looked up with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. And really no matter how hard he may try, Carlton could never say no to him.

Carlton closed his eyes and in acquiescence, he said, “fine, you can come. Anything bad happens and I _will_ ban you from future fishing trips.”

In response, Shawn eagerly nods and heads off to do whatever he needs to get ready. Really Carlton didn’t mind Shawn going with him, but sometimes he was known for being a bit too much. The moment it seemed like things were going south he would call it off. If he had to he would just drop Shawn off at home and head back himself.

Ten minutes later and they were on the water, the sun barely over the horizon. Their handmade dinghy boat resting lightly on the water. Despite it being early, and not to mention way before Shawn’s usual time of getting up, the man was full of energy on the way over. Singing loudly and going off on small tangents that Carlton was only half listening to, but once they got on the water he understood and instantly quieted down. To get him to stop talking completely would be impossible, and Carlton knew that.

It was very serene and no one else was out on or around the water yet which was surprising, to say the least. Just focusing on the peacefulness of the setting, he grabbed a lipless crankbait and cast it into the water. Slowly jigging and lowering the bait when needed. After a few minutes, he felt a tug and snapped the rod tip back, keeping the line tight. Careful to not rush things, Carlton starts reeling it in. He pulls out a large bass and holds it out for both him and Shawn to look at.

Shawn ponders it for a moment before saying, “I don’t know Carly, seems a bit fishy to me.”

“Oh haha, very funny Shawn,” Carlton says with a small smile before taking out the hook and placing the fish in the cooler.

“You probably cod do better,” Shawn rests his head in his hands and looks intently at Carlton. He rolls his eyes but decides to ignore that one and cast the line out once more. Huffing playfully Shawn says, “fine, I guess I’ll scale it back.”

“Is this all you plan on doing the whole time?” Carlton turned to look at Shawn with a halfhearted glare.

“Well if you think of a better idea just let minnow.” he shrugged

Carlton looks at him for a bit longer but finally decides to humor the man, “I’ll bait these puns can’t go on for much longer.”

“Ah HA, I knew you could do it!!”

He lets out a smirk, “well salmon had to say it, just try not to scare away the fish too badly alright?”

“Aye aye captain!” Shawn looked as if he had just won a bet and thinking about that made Carlton realize just how true that could be. He wondered if he had something that recorded their conversation or if whoever he made the bet with (most likely Gus) would have to take his word for it.

They stay out on the water until the sun is fully out and the fish retreat to the bottom in search of cold water. They head back home with three bass in total, enough for dinner and maybe a little something else later. Once inside the fish go straight into bags and into the freezer to be saved for later. After lunch, Shawn goes to do his own work, and Carlton opts to sit at home and read a new history book he got a while back.

By the end of the day, Shawn got $20 and they happily ate pan-fried bass with a side of pineapple.

**Author's Note:**

> yo my mom just said its not obvious so Shawn got the $20 because it actually was a bet with Gus so...yeah


End file.
